The supply
by Hollyoaksfan25
Summary: Based on when Macca was there
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Waterloo road, Rachel was in her office sorting out her papers when she came across the bit where she realized she had the supply coming in today. Rachel went and welcomed him and then introduced him to Davina as he would be working with her today. Davina took Macca to his classroom and then sat next to Karla. Macca started his class and Davina took an instant dislike to him, he was worse than Grantly. After the lesson Davina went to have a word with him.

"In my country we do things like this", Macca said.

Macca complained about Davina to Rachel and Eddie. Macca left and Eddie and Rachel just looked at each other, Davina wouldn't do what she had been accused of but Rachel had to go through with the complaint and invited Davina and Macca in her office as Macca had accused Davina of being raciest to him. During the meeting Davina saw straight through Macca but he managed to trick Rachel and she let them go. Davina went to Tom's classroom where he was reading a magazine and a newspaper.

"That Macca guy is so annoying, he just called me a raciest and he isn't teaching the kids right", Davina said.

"It's his class", Tom said.

"Yeah but he won't teach them propley", Davina replied.

"And", Tom replied.

Davina walked out and went into the staff room where everyone but Jasmine gave her looks, Jasmine had saved her a seat in the staff room as she knew Davina was a kind nice person. Macca entered and looked at Davina and then made himself a coffee. The bell went for next lesson and Davina was taking notes of Macca's teaching. She wasn't looking forward to this. Macca started the class by telling everyone what a bad person Davina is. Davina looked down and she wrote down the notes from the lesson. After the lesson Macca wanted to see what Davina had wrote.

"Let me see", Macca said.

"No", Davina replied.

"Miss Shackleton, do I have to make another complaint", Macca said.

"No", Davina replied.

Macca pushed Davina and Eddie just about caught her before she hit the floor, he helped Davina up and Macca made up an excuse which Davina just agreed with as she did't want to cause much more trouble.

"She slipped in her heels", Macca said.

"Yeah", Davina replied.

"You ok", Macca asked trying to impress Eddie.

"Fine", Davina replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel and Eddie where sharing a moment in Rachel's office when Macca stormed in and Rachel needed to talk to Davina again. Macca stormed out as Davina just watched. Rachel looked at Davina and Eddie stood by the door.

"His bullying me", Davina said.

"Its his class", Rachel said.

"So the problem can stay", Davina said.

"No, but...", Rachel said.

Davina got up and left, Rachel felt as if it was her fault that Davina had stormed out of the room. Eddie gave a half smile after watching Davina leave. He looked at Rachel.

"I'll go after her", Eddie said.

"Thank you", Rachel replied.

Eddie went looking for Davina, he checked the staff room but she wasn't there, he then checked Tom's classroom where Tom looked up but Davina wasn't in there. Eddie looked at Tom.

"Davina come this way", Eddie asked.

"Dunno", Tom replied.

"She's supposed to be your girlfriend", Eddie replied.

Eddie passed Jasmine's classroom and Jasmine came out. Eddie stopped to talk to Jasmine. Eddie went into her classroom and everyone sat back in their seats and then Eddie went back outside.

"Is Davina ok, she walked passed", Jasmine said.

"Which way she go", Eddie asked.

"She went down south", Jasmine replied.

"Thank you", Eddie replied.

Eddie went the direction Jasmine sent him and then he found Davina sitting on the floor. Eddie looked down at her and Davina just looked down. Eddie wasn't to sure what to say to her. After a while Davina looked up, she had mascara everywhere and she was still crying. Eddie looked shocked, Davina wasn't just a work collouge she's also his friend and she drove him to work as his car broke down. Eddie gave her a tissue and helped her up and took her back to Rachel's office. Rachel looked up and looked shocked to see Davina crying. She looked at Eddie and then back at Davina. Eddie helped Davina sit down as she was shaking.

"Davina", Rachel said.

Davina sat crying while Eddie looked at Rachel. Rachel got up and knelt down by Davina and tried to calm her down. Eddie looked at Rachel as the bell went. Jasmine went to Rachel's office and Davina got up and hugged her. Jasmine comforted Davina and Rachel went outside to say bye to Macca. Jasmine brought Davina to the staff room.

"Next time just be careful", Steph said.

Jasmine just looked at Steph. Jasmine sat Davina down and sorted out her make up. After a while Davina went and got Eddie as she wanted to go home. She was dreading the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day arrived and Davina walked to work and met up with Jasmine half way there. They entered the school together and Macca was already there. He offered Jasmine a coffee but acted as if Davina wasn't there. Rachel went straight to Rachel's office where she had a new idea for Davina to try.

"Follow Eddie, he will help you", Rachel said.

"But I want to teach English," Davina replied.

"I know, but any teacher is good to follow", Rachel replied.

Eddie smiled at Davina and took her to his classroom where she sat at the back and waited for Eddie's class to appear. Eddie went through some of the basics with Davina just to make sure she was aware of what was going to happen and his rules in his classroom. Eddie's year thirteens entered and Chlo and Donte looked surprised to see Davina in there.

"Sir, why is miss Shackleton in here", Janecce asked.

"She's reviewing me", Eddie replied.

"Why", Maxine asked.

"She just is", Eddie replied.

Eddie started his Maths lesson and Davina started to write down some notes of Eddie's teaching. Eddie set them their work and then walked around the class room to see what everyone had done and most importantly to see what Davina had noted down. The lesson quickly ended and Eddie now had a free period so he sat with Davina and went through what Davina hadn't written down. As she had written down mostly everything, Eddie took Davina and Rachel for a McDonald's breakfast. They got in Eddie's car and drove off.

"Girls sit down and I'll order", Eddie said.

Rachel and Davina sat down and Eddie waited in the little queue to order. Rachel smiled at Davina who gave a half smile back.

"Ignore Macca", Rachel said knowing that is what's bothering Davina.

"He says things about me", Davina replied.

"We both know what he says isn't true", Rachel replied.

Eddie came back with the breakfast, his double sausage and egg mcmuffin with a hash brown and a coffee, Rachel's breakfast wrap her hash brown and coffee and Davina's bacon roll, double sausage egg and Mcmuffin with a hash brown and banana milkshake. Rachel and Eddie looked at each other while they ate as Davina looked as if she was comfort eating. After the breakfast they went back into the car and Davina hiccuped making Eddie and Rachel laugh, she took a sip of her banana milkshake until she stopped hiccuping.

"You ok", Rachel asked.

"Yeah", Davina replied.

Rachel smiled as they arrived back to school. Eddie and Davina went into the staffroom and Davina got the biscuit tin out and took two chocolate biscuits and ate them. Macca entered after letting his class out early and Eddie looked up.

"Miss Shackleton you appear to be in my seat", Macca said.

"No she isn't, Davina got here first and Davina always sits in this chair", Eddie replied.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding", Macca replied.

Jasmine saw what had happened and walked over and sat next to Davina who continued reading heat magazine. She looked up at Eddie who smiled at Jasmine.

"Hi", Jasmine said.

"Hi", Davina replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Davina was counting down the days Macca was leaving, she woke up and was happy his last day was tomorrow. She went downstairs and made herself some toast and put marmite on her toast so Tom and Chlo couldn't take it. She sat with Tom and Chlo and ate her toast and then got dressed and put her make up on ready to start the day. Tom, Davina and Chlo left the house the same time as Rose, Marley, Earl, Sambuca, Denzil and Prince.

"Morning", Rose said.

"Morning", Tom replied.

Earl just stared at Davina and then walked off. Davina got into Tom's car and so did Chlo and then Tom got in and they drove to school. Eddie was sitting in Davina's seat saving it for her so Macca couldn't sit in it. Davina entered and Eddie got up and guided Davina to her seat next to Jasmine and made her a coffee. Rachel came in and started the meeting but like Macca he had other idea's.

"Where I'm from we don't put our kids in isolation we let them walk around the school", Macca said.

Rachel smiled at Macca and got on with her meeting with everyone. After fifteen minutes she finished and walked over to Davina who looked a little upset. Rachel knelt down but Jasmine let her use her seat as she had a form to get to. Rachel sat next to Davina and the staff room was silent for a while so Rachel decided to speak up.

"What's wrong", Rachel asked.

"Macca", Davina replied.

"What's he done", Rachel asked.

Davina paused, she didn't want to make things worse between her and Macca but Rachel was waiting for an answer. Davina drank the last little bit of her coffee. Rachel sighed as she wanted an answer.

"Davina", Rachel said.

"His told the kids I'm a racist", Davina said.

Davina burst into tears and Rachel hugged her. Eddie came in to get Davina for their review session that they had arranged for first period as he had a free period and thought it would be a good idea to do her review. Rachel took a tearful Davina to her office and left her in there to calm down. Eddie and Rachel went outside to talk.

"Is she ok", Eddie asked.

"She says Macca has been telling the kids rumors", Rachel replied.

"I believe her", Eddie replied.

Rachel looked up at Eddie and they shared a kiss, they knew they were right for each other. They shared another kiss and then giggled. Macca came in and Eddie and Rachel quickly pretended they were doing work. Rachel looked up and smiled.

"Macca, how can we help", Rachel said looking at Eddie.

"Earl has been very good", Macca said.

"Has he", Eddie replied.

"Yes", Macca replied.

"That's good", Rachel replied.

Macca left and Rachel and Eddie just stared at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was Macca's last day and Davina could not wait for him to leave as he was bullying her. Davina arrived with a huge smile on her face. Jasmine smiled back at her. Davina sat down and looked at Jasmine.

"Your happy today", Jasmine said.

"Macca's last day", Davina replied.

"Oh", Jasmine replied.

The day went quickly and the students were sad to see Macca leave but Davina was excited, mostly because he could never bully her again.


End file.
